


Stumped

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD





	Stumped

**Title:** Stumped  
 **Author:**  [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)    
 **Genre:** Gen  
Pairing/Characters **:** Sam, Dean, Bobby  
 **Rating:** (G)  
 **Word Count:**   585 ****  
Disclaimer : I own nothing.

[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)     Prompt: Writer's Chocie

~~~~~~~~

Sam watched from the motel’s cheap desk, paper spread out before him, as Dean paced the room, his cell phone pressed tightly to his ear. “I don’t know what’s going on, Bobby, but something is definitely wrong.” Sam looked down at his papers again. They’d been at this case for two days. Normally they had some sort of a lead by now. Nothing was coming to either of them, and it just didn’t make sense. 

They’d arrived in town for a mere stop-over on their way through to the east coast, but when they had woken up to discover the local newspaper had completely shut down in the past two days—a previously booming newspaper—they decided it might be worth a look. They had talked to the owner, and he had been just as mystified by the entire thing. No news, he’d said. Not one writer out of his staff had been able to come up with any menial story in the past five days. Without stories to print, there was no income. Without income, of course there could be no paper. 

From there they had hit a brick wall. They did the usual interviews of other employees, trying to discover why the writer’s had suddenly lacked _anything_ to write about, but nothing came to light. 

Turned out the newspaper wasn’t the first thing to close down in the last week. One by one, a photography studio, a create-your-own dessert shop and the town’s most notorious lawyer had all been run into the ground. Nothing lined up. No ghost, vampire, demon or anything they’d ever heard of had this sort of MO.  They’d checked out each business location, and while there had been dashes of sulphur near them, it hadn’t been enough to conclusively say that a demon was involved. And any traces they had found were outside the buildings, and not inside, which made it improbable that they had been involved. 

“We’ve done everything we can think of and we keep getting jack squat.” Dean was irritated, Sam knew, but it was also obvious. The sharp tone in his voice, the way he held his shoulders and even the way he held his phone. Every finger had full contact on the cell’s casing, and when Dean was calm, the phone would only sit loosely in his grip. 

“Yeah, we’ve been staying in town, just like usual...  Two, nearly three days now. What the hell does our living accommodations have anything to do with---“ Dean’s mouth snapped shut and his head moved back slightly in the way that Sam knew Bobby had just pulled some version of his authoritative ‘shut up' statements. “A what-now?” 

Sam perked up at this. A lead. He didn’t care what the lead was, he was ready to run out the door and do something. Anything. Anything but stare at a computer or papers—he was sick of that. 

Dean turned and looked at Sam briefly, tossing him a look that he was unable to completely decipher. Two seconds later he clicked the phone shut. Immediately Sam jumped up and pounced on the situation. “Well??”

He was rewarded with another indescribable look from his brother before Dean flopped down on the bed closest to the window. “I don’t know Sam...”

“I _know_ we don’t know, but Bobby had an idea—what was it?”

Dean ran his hands over his face, and looked up at Sam, licking his lips before answering. “Bobby thinks the town’s muses are missing.”

“Muses?”

“Muses.”

 

  
~~~~~~~~~  


  
[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)   Prompt Table master post [ **HERE.**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)

  
~~~~~~~~


End file.
